krbayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiff
Tiffany Ebrum, better known as Tiff, (Fumu in Japan) is a girl who idolizes Kirby. She is the daughter of Sir Ebrum and Lady Like and the older sister of Tuff where they all live in King Dedede's castle. Tiff is known to be the smartest inhabitant of Dream Land. Tiff is the only one who has an ability to call upon the Warpstar when needed, because she is the one who cares about Kirby the most. Tiff is voiced by Sayuri Yoshida (Japanese) and Kerry Williams (English). Physical Appearance Tiff is a young girl who is about twice Kirby's height. Her skin is pale yellow, as is her long hair which she keeps in an ornate ponytail held by a purple and two orange clasps and large expressive green eyes. She always wears a one-piece outfit which is pink on the top and green on the bottom, separated by a zigzag and rounded orange shoes. Contrary to what too many people seem to think, neither Tiff nor her family are Cappies. The only similarity between them is the yellow skin color. Other than that, the design of their heads, eyes and limbs are completely different. Personality Tiff is the first person that Kirby meets after crashing on Pop Star. She had hoped Kirby was a tall, dashing knight when she first heard about him, and was disappointed at first to find that he was just a little pink creature. She became Kirby's strongest supporter, and is the only person who can summon his Warp Star from Kabu because she cares for him. They have a relationship somewhat like a mother and child or older and younger siblings. Tiff tends to be protective of him, and is one of the few characters who tries to keep in mind that he's just a baby. Her father is the Cabinet Minister, Sir Ebrum, and her mother Lady Like. Her parents aren't nearly as bright as their daughter, and often go along with what Dedede wants, much to her chagrin. Tuff (Tiff's younger brother) is basically her polar opposite. He's mischievous, rambunctious, and not all that bright. They do get along, however, and will team up to investigate Dedede's schemes and cheer Kirby on during fights. She gets annoyed with Tuff at times, but still cares deeply for his wellbeing. Tiff's least favorite person in the world is probably King Dedede. She knows perfectly well that most of what Dedede does are schemes to get Kirby or to harm the environment of Dream Land, but the thing she hates most about Dedede is how he captures her often. Since Dedede will do anything to keep Kirby away from advantage, he often, like Dyna Chick, captures Tiff in spite of getting rid of Kirby, and Demon Bonkers, MT2, and the Pengy are some of the other villains that have captured her Dedede also knows that there is little that Tiff can do to stop him most of the time, and so he regularly taunts and teases her. Meta Knight is kind of a friend and mentor to her as they get along due to their intelligence and mutual dislike of Dedede, but Tiff gets annoyed with Meta Knight's somewhat cold-hearted way of handling things. (Such as the time when he lets Kirby get beat up in order for him to push past his limits.) In addition, Meta Knight tends to be very laid back about things in contrast to her quick temper. He often helps Tiff when she needs advice, but usually he will only give her hints to allow her to figure things out on her own. She and Meta Knight are the two people who watch over Kirby, though she tends to worry about his well being far more than Meta Knight. The person who probably likes Tiff the most is Kine the sunfish as he has a huge crush on her, despite being a completely different species. Even though they can't feasibly be together, Kine asks about her whenever he gets the chance. He always calls her 'Fumu-san' (Miss Fumu) in the original version and "Tiffy" in the dub. The villagers respect Tiff's opinion, including the adults, but they don't always listen when she warns them about Dedede's schemes. Tiff's long-term goal is to protect Kirby from danger, but she gets mad at his attitude of eating everything like a glutton and King Dedede's evil schemes, which occasionally are so bad that she is driven to violence. (Though she's not always happy to.). Unlike her brother or friends she isn't all that much of a playing kind of kid. She normally reads books and she is probably the most mature kid in Cappy town. Even though she doesn't play as much as the others. Nonetheless she still likes to play games and to have fun with her brother, her friends and kirby. Her most favorite game is jump rope. She also likes to draw pictures As you can see in some episodes. Her most favorite thing to do outside is to collet seashells and spend time with her little brother, kirby and her friends she also likes to read or draw pictures under a tree sometimes. Tiff is the most matured kid in cappy town. Also she is the most short tempered kid in cappy town as well. She is very well know for her intelligence and short temper. She is smarter then most of the adults in cappy town she is also the smartest kid in cappy town. Concept﻿ While it isn't confirmed, it's suggested that the yellow-skinned female character in the Kirby of the Stars Pilot is an early design of Fumu. As they have the same color of skin and basic body design, as well as being a friend of Kirby, it's a strong possibility. She also has a quick temper like Tiff. The early design doesn't seem to wear any clothes, her entire body being yellow, making her look more like a Cappy in Kirby: Right Back At Ya!. Her hair is instead in two pigtails with red bows. Her eyes are just black ovals with no whites, and she wears a rather ornate tiara. She also has the ability to fly. She is the first person Kirby encounters in the pilot. Despite rumors, she has no known official name or status. Abilities\Powers * Warp Star * Stronger Heart Kick * Double Edge Kick Weaknesses * She's Looking For Fumu-Tan * Kine having a Major Crush * She's Scared By Puppet Ghost * She's Eating The Custard But Wasn't Familiar * She Was Weaknesses By Mike/Mircophone Kirby * She's Acting By Kirby * Fooled By Tuff Was The Warp Star Inside That Kabu Feats * After Tiff Falls, Kirby helps her * Tiff Kicked In Escargoon * While King Dedede's Voodoo Doll Bank was Hiding * Defeating Dedede, Death Reaper (Hannah), Escargoon, Nightmare and Tuff Gallery Fumu call.gif Tiffdf.gif Tiff reading.gif Tiff3.gif Tiff2.gif Tiff1.gif Ep66 4.png|Tiff's Scarf in Dedede's Snow Job and The Chill Factor ﻿Season 1 poses Season 2 poses Quotes "My parents work for the King, and we live in the castle. In case you were wondering, my name's Tiff." "Kabu! Send the Warp Star!" ''- Tiff's catchphrase for calling the Warp Star "Kirby! Suck it up!" - Another catchphrase for telling Kirby to inhale ''"It's gotta be impossible, but your name wouldn't happen to be Kirby?" "We used to have lives before Television!" "Oh please, I've had toothaches funnier than King Dedede." "Hm, bet he's cute!" "Why don't youKirbysuck it up? *Tastes It* Augh!" "You said it!" ''- Tiff replying to Meta Knight about Masher being a real heavyweight ''"You brought Kirby here because this is where you make nightmares! But he's not afraid of you and your tricks." "eNeMeE is really a living nightmare, so the only place you could beat him was inside a dream. Good work, Kirby! You are the only Star Warrior who gets the secret of the Star Rod and can use it against eNeMeE!" "We better go look for the others now." ''- (About Tuff, Meta Knight and the Cappies) ''"And so Kirby saved the universe and proved himself to be the greatest Star Warrior of all... and life in Dream Land went back to normal. But I suppose that with Kirby around, life will always be an adventure. Isn't that right, Kirby?" '' Trivia * Even though Tiff's last name is never exactly explained, it can be assumed it is '''Ebrum' since her father is named Sir Ebrum. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Kids